O2PERFECT
O2PERFECT (O2PF) is a local O2Jam private server in Thailand, exceptionally for high-end players. (To explain more, the official server of Thailand is still online, but there's no GM. O2TH GM announced that there would be no more update in the future.) The purpose of O2PERFECT is to get rid of players' humanity; consequently, most songs in the server are difficult. Any players who can play those hard songs aren't considered as human. O2PERFECT was first launched by the end of September 2007. This server is online 24/7 with random maintenance time. Due to the Internet connection limitation, foreign countries cannot access the server without Thailand proxy. The administrator of O2PERFECT is Perfect Happy~, along with GM gimkim and Boon. Vittee, O2SX creator, also helps develop the server in complicated circumstances. History *'Closed Beta': September 30, 2007 *'Open Beta': October 7, 2007 *'Version 1.0': November 14, 2007 *'O2PERFECT's Blog': March 11, 2009 *'Version 1.1' May 21, 2009 *'Version 2.0': June 23, 2009 *'Version 2.1': September 9, 2009 *'Version 2.2': October 21, 2009 *'O2PF Facebook': November 23, 2009 O2PERFECT Rankings Players in O2PERFECT are divided into 5 rankings: Player, High Class, Demon, Monster, and Lost Humanity. Each ranking has its own mission. All players, including GM, have to upload related screenshots, then GM (Perfect Happy~) will evaluate manually. No one can bypass this ranking process even they are GM. Player (คน) Player is a nonranking normal human in O2PERFECT. They can't play any songs above level 30. Note that half of all songs in the servers are above level 30. High Class (คนชั้นสูง) High Class is the highest ranking for 'human'. This class can play almost all official songs, including Earth Quake, End of Fight, Phase 1, etc. They might play any harder songs that 'human' can afford. Some of High Class are able to get a great score for easier songs, but they can't complete any complex songs. Demon (ปีศาจ) Players in the Demon ranking are no longer considered 'human'. They somehow gain some techniques needed to play more advanced note patterns. However, they cannot afford more complex songs; they may clear a song with their hard attempt in an ineffective way. Surviving in a complex song is a challenge for the Demon. Monster (สัตว์ประหลาด) Monster is a higher ranking. Comparing with Demon, Monster is able to play more complex songs, get a better score, and get a perfect combo for average songs. Monster is considered as an advanced player who can play any complex songs, in an effective way. Some monsters can play very difficult songs; this clarifies they are high-end players in the server. Lost Humanity (เสียคน) The best ranking in O2PERFECT is Lost Humanity. There are three types of Lost Humanity: Mini Boss, Boss, and Big Boss. Top player of the server is called'' Big Boss''. These players are able to play extremely difficult songs in the server, while gaining extraordinary scores. They aim both completeness and accuracy, concurrently. In terms of playing an average song, the accuracy is more important; coexistent Lost Humanities may get a perfect combo at the same time, so their victory is usually based on the accuracy. Moreover, players in this ranking are considered as experts; they were tested so many objectives to ensure that they have completely lost their humanity. The most important task is that they must reasonably beat all existing Lost Humanities. The Lost Humanity mission is seasonally available, depending on demand and supply. Other Ranking Labels Ranking label is not the main ranking in O2PERFECT. However, some ranking labels are used to calculate a ranking rate, while some of them are used as the secondary rankings. O2PF Machine (เครื่องจักร) O2PF Machine isn't considered as any creature in O2PERFECT. It plays nearly the same as pressing F5 in o2mania. O2PF Machine doesn't exist nowadays. Warning! Warning! is a skilled nonranking player. If skilled players don't complete any O2PERFECT Ranking Mission, they will be labeled 'Warning!'. O2PF Lover Top 10 nonranking players having most battles in the server are called O2PF Lover. VIP Those who are related to GM. O2PERFECT Idol The idol of the server, Andulus. Music Staff Music Staff find new songs for the server. They also test all songs they found before the next process, GM approval. GAMEMASTER GAMEMASTER helps moderate and develop the server. They have no special power, except announcing a global notice in game. All GAMEMASTERs, including ADMINISTRATOR, have to play normally like other players do. There's no nonsense policy like setting GM level to 999. By the way, mentioning 'GM' usually refers to Perfect Happy~. ADMINISTRATOR ADMINISTRATOR signifies the server owner,' Perfect Happy~' (a.k.a. Lost Humanity). Experience Rate The experience rate in O2PERFECT is calculated individually. The general O2Jam EXP rate is set to 1.8. There are 5 extra EXP multipliers listed below. Ranking Rate Each ranking has its own ranking rate. Lost Humanity has the best ranking rate, while Warning! has the opposite. Play Time Every 1 hour, players will get extra play time rate. This is calculated by each login, not the accumulated play time for each ID. Online Users The more online users, the more online rate. Online Bosses If there are any online bosses (Lost Humanities), all players will get this extra rate. Online GMs Players will get more extra exp rate while GM is online. This online GM rate is the best multipliers. Disadvantages *Unaccessible outside Thailand *Semi-Chinese interface *Lack of easy songs *Lack of online players *Lack of human (seriously) External links *O2PERFECT's Blog Main server website. *O2PERFECT Thread in O2Jam Thailand Forum *O2PERFECT Music Database on SkyDrive Download all individual songs for foreign O2Jammers. *O2PERFECT on Facebook